Blame it On the Prom
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: Prom. The night every girl fantasizes about since she first heard of it. It's supposed to be a "magical" night where they dress up and go to a school gym to celebrate graduating and growing up. But what is Kim Crawford doing sitting at home depressed? And why is Jack mad at his prom date?


**Hi guys! So I know it's been awhile since I've written a one shot alone so I got an idea when I was reading a magazine that I bought about a year ago. I also got it when my friends older sister had graduated and was going to the ceremony and party. Anyways, here is the story! Enjoy.**

**WARNING: This one shot is very fluffy and cheesy. Be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it! Alright there, I said it! Ya happy now? I didn't want to, but I'm not the copyright owner! Gah :(**

* * *

Prom. The night every girl fantasizes about since she was 11. The night where you put on a formal dress (Or suit if you're a guy) and go to a school gym and celebrate graduating and getting out of the hell hole you call school. Now Kim Crawford was very excited for prom. Sure she was a tomboy and didn't like putting on makeup and dresses all the time but she was still a girl. She can like sports and boy things yet still be excited for prom. She was planning for it since Freshman year. But of course it wasn't like she didn't go to prom before. Last year Kim went to Junior prom. Kim was ecstatic last year at Junior prom when Jack and her went together. Of course it was only as friends to them but they both secretly pretended it wasn't.

Jack and Kim, both have major crushes on each other. When they first met in 8th grade it was love at first sight. As cliché as it sounds it was true. However the two of them kept their feelings a secret. But it was very hard due to the fact they are best friends. All they need is a little push and they can be an instant couple!

Anyways, it is now the start of prom. Kim is in her room admiring her self. She had a strapless, purple ball gown dress on. It had sequins starting from the top of the dress ending right at the waistline. It then had a purple sash at the waistline as well, cinching the dress**(1)**. Kim's hair was in a curly half-up half-down style and had on light makeup. She was also wearing purple pumps. It was a lot different then the short blue knee-length dress she wore to Junior Prom.

Kim was now waiting for her date. This year, however was not Jack this time. He had asked Lori to prom. Kim was clearly upset but was happy when Brad Wolf asked her.

Now Brad is Captain of the Football team and Kim had liked him for a while now. But Brad has a known reputation as a player, but Kim overlooked that. She just wanted to bring Brad to the Prom to possibly make Jack jealous.

Soon Kim walked downstairs and her parents were standing at the bottom taking pictures. Kim's mom then spoke. "Oh Kim you look amazing!" She said. Her dad then walked up to her. "Kim, you look beautiful." My dad said and gave me a hug. "Alright pictures before your date comes." Mom said.

After her parents had taken pictures Kim was all set to go to prom. She then went outside to wait for her date to pick her up. She and the gang planned to meet up at prom together with their dates.

Milton and Jerry both had their two dates. Milton brought along Julie because they had been together since Freshman year and were still both going strong. Jerry brought Grace O'Doherty with him.

Kim sat on the porch swing that her dad placed when her family moved to Seaford. She took her phone out of her clutch and looked at the time. 7:15. Prom started 15 minutes ago. And Brad was late. Kim sighed. Calm down Kim, I mean it's only been 5 minutes, he probably got caught in traffic or lost track of time. Kim thought, trying to reassure herself. She sighed. No matter how much she tried, Kim couldn't seem to think it was working.

* * *

Jack was standing at the front door at Lori Tomlinson's house, holding a corsage case in a plastic case. He was wearing a black tuxedo, jacket opened with a black tie. The usual prom attire.

Now Jack wasn't really looking forward to prom. Why? Because Jack didn't want to go with Lori, he wanted to go with Kim, the girl he has been crushing on since he first met her. But Jack, being the coward he was chickened out and instead ask Lori.

But Lori was a nice girl, she was very sweet to him in the past but he still felt guilty and upset. But what could go wrong? The door then opened and Lori was the one who opened it. She had her hair in a low bun and was wearing a hot pink cocktail dress. She was also wearing hot pink high heels as well. "Oh hey Jack, w-hat are y-ou doing here? You're early." Lori said nervously. Jack was confused.

Why was Lori nervous? And early? He was right on time, if not a few minutes late. "Um we're going as dates to Prom remember? And my phone says I'm right on time. What's going Lori?" Jack said. "Hey babe, ready to go?" A guy said from behind the door. He revealed himself and it was Brad, Brad Wolf. _**Kim's**_ prom date.

Jack was shocked and mad. "So let me get this straight, you're going to prom with KIM'S prom date? And you're ditching me?" Jack asked, clearly pissed off. "Jack, Brad asked me first before you, and when I said yes afterwards I remembered he asked me. I just couldn't seem to let you down. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to lead you on and- wait, you're Kim's prom date?" Lori said to Jack first and then Brad.

"Yeah Brad, you're Kim's prom date. What _are _you doing here?" Jack said, crossing his arms. Brad chuckled. "Hey man, she didn't really believe that did she? I'm a player. I'm not tied down to one girl. Besides she's just a blonde." Brad said. Jack was now furious. Lori looked hurt and upset. "I'm a blonde." She said rather dangerously.

Now Lori was pretty crazy. She had been known throughout high school as the school's "Crazy Chick." Mainly because of her obsessive crushes on boys, giving them presents and talking very crazily to them and because of having fights over them as well. She was like Kim but more crazy and violent. That's mainly why Jack asked her to prom, because she reminded her of Kim.

Jack then realized what he had to do. "You know what Brad. You may think that now but you're missing out on one great girl. One day you'll get what you deserve. Have a nice life." Jack said. He then turned and walked to his car.

* * *

_30 minutes. _It's been thirty minutes since the time Brad was supposed to pick her up. Kim finally realized she's been stood up. Her senior prom was officially ruined. She knew Brad wasn't the type of guy to stay tied down to one girl, she knew about his reputation. And as much as she would love to blame it all on Brad for ruining her Prom night, she knew she was the one to blame to ask Brad to prom.

So here she was, on her front porch on the porch swing, waiting for her date who wouldn't come with tears rolling down her face. Her mascara was running but Kim didn't care now.

Kim got up. I might as well go back inside, maybe mom and dad have some rocky road ice cream in the freezer somewhere. Kim thought. But then she heard a car on her driveway and turned to see who it was. The person got out of the car. It was Jack.

He walked up to Kim's front porch, with Lori's corsage. To Kim she thought she looked hideous because of her running makeup. But to Jack she still looked beautiful. "Hey." he said. "Hi." Kim replied. "I heard about Brad." Jack said. Kim groaned. "Let me guess, we're the talk of the prom?" Kim asked. "No, he already asked Lori to be his prom date. I found out when I went to pick up Lori." Jack said. "Oh." Kim said quietly. If she said anymore she would just cry again. "Well, I'm just gonna go inside now, to you know, feed the cat." Kim said.

Jack laughed. "Kim, you know, I know, that you don't own a cat." Jack said. Kim smiled. "Yeah well, I'm gonna get one because that's what I'm gonna be. A single, crazy cat lady." Kim said while smiling lightly.

"Yeah I don't think so." Jack said. Kim raised an eyebrow at him."Kim, the reason I asked Lori to Prom was because I tried to take my mind off of you. I wanted to ask you but I just couldn't. I was too nervous to say anything. When I found out that Brad was going with Lori to the prom and why he stood you up I was mad. But I realized that he's missing out on one heck of a girl. And I realized, that I need to tell you how I feel about you before it's too late.

"Prom is about celebrating graduation and growing up. We're growing up and if I don't say this soon, some other guy will swoop in and take you away from me. I like you Kim. A lot. Since I first met you I have liked you. But it's grown from like to love. I love you. I want you to know that even if it isn't mutual. And I want to ask you, Kim Crawford, will you go to the prom with me?" Jack asked holding out the corsage case.

Kim was speechless. He liked-no, loved her. The guy she had been crushing on since 8th grade loved her back. Kim then went up to him. Leaning very slowly and...

"Of course I will!" She shouted in his face. Jack jerked back instantly. Kim laughed. Jack joined in. "I will go to prom with you." Kim said. Jack smiled and opened the corsage case and placed the flower on her wrist **(2)**. Then he started walking with Kim to his car.

But Kim stopped him. She turned him around and smashed their lips together. Jack was surprised but quickly responded. Once they broke apart Kim said "Oh and to answer that first question. I love you too." She whispered. Jack smiled and kissed her once again. Her parents then came out. "Kim, some pictures with your date." Her mom said slyly.

Kim looked at her mom. "You were spying on us right?" Kim said knowingly. "Whaaat?" Her mom said. Kim's mother was just as bad at lying as Kim was. "Yes." Kim's mom said, defeated. The now couple laughed and went inside to take pictures before they left for prom.

Kim was stood up, Jack was cheated on and Kick got together. I guess you can only blame it on the prom.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot! Ewww, I got cheesiness and fluff coming out of my keyboard! *Throws keyboard away and replaces it with new one* So guys that's all I have for tonight! Remember to review, favorite and follow. Also, 100 Kick moments and Let Down Your Hair will be updated soon, I just need to finish the chapters quickly and and you will all have a new chapter! Bye for now!**

**1: I have a copy and paste link for Kim's prom dress on my profile! Check it out if you want to see what it looks like.**

**2: I imagine the corsage to be the same one from Two Dates and a Funeral!**

**~Dee**


End file.
